


Attack of the Dust Bunnies

by DireWolf



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, ITS SO FUFFLY I'M GONNA DIE, M/M, Plot...what plot, Why did I write this again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireWolf/pseuds/DireWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOTAL fluff, and completely pointless. Rodney freaks out about some dust bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Dust Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, I wrote this this like 7 years ago and just found it again. Might as well share it with the masses.

"Oh my god, get them off, get them off!" Rodney McKay screamed, running around hysterically.

"Rodney just calm down and hold still so I can remove them." John Sheppard grabbed hold of Rodney's shoulders to keep him still.

Rodney nodded vigorously and obeyed John's order and stayed as still as he could while John proceeded to walked around the scientist, looking for any little hangers-on. John patted Rodney on the back when the last were removed from his clothing.

"Next time you look for something under my bed, be careful. I won't always be here to save you from the vicious Atlantis dust bunnies." John laughed and deposited the little balls of fluff into the wastebasket before walking away.

~FIN~


End file.
